


Winds and Seas

by imsacred67



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: AU, Merducks, Sirens, Updates Will Be Slow, sea creatures - Freeform, the ocs really only have speaking parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsacred67/pseuds/imsacred67
Summary: The skies were weeping.





	Winds and Seas

The sky was weeping.

 

Water roared along with the skies, each scrambling to keep the vessel steady. Scrooge stands near the wheel, Launchpad using all of his strength to steer away. With the power of the merducks that they had befriended, they were slowly pulling away from the whirlpool.

 

“The heart!” the old dog yells above the waves towards McDuck. “Get rid of the heart!”

 

“Are you daft?!” he shrieks back. “This cost us too much to lose!”

 

“It's about to cost us our lives!”

 

Suddenly, a wave went above the ship, the women and men of the sea being forced on the vessel. People rushed to help them back in, but with the violent rocking of the ship, few were able to help them. Thanks to the rain, however, they were able to stay hydrated.

 

“I don't think we're gonna recover from this, Mr McDee,” Launchpad’s factual tone scares him.

 

“Nonsense,” the drake shakes his head, “we've survived worse.”

 

Shrieks from below draw his attention. Merducks thrash within the waters, flashes of murky scales making Scrooge's dread intensify. But, they slowly stopped, the ship slowly moving away safely.

 

“By God,” a crewman whispers breathlessly.

 

As they neared steady and tranquil waters, they see their saviours. Ducks looking like sea monsters with long scales mimicking dreadlocks look at them, soon looking towards a large rock where one was perched upon.

 

“ _ Os ventos saudarán ao mar, _ ” Scrooge hears a song in the distance, perhaps coming from the perched creature. “ _ Quizais faremos o mesmo. _ ”

 

He gapes, looking at the creature suddenly give a loud, yet beautiful note before diving back in the water.

 

“Anyone else hear that?” Launchpad is rubbing his temples.

 

“Nay, only screamin’, hears I.”

 

Scrooge peers down at the box, which had a strange carving on it he did not notice. It didn't look as worn as the other carvings, making him believe this was recent.

 

‘ _ H. D _

_ D. D _

_ L. D _ ’

 

What those stood for, Scrooge can only wonder. He looks back at the sea, recalling the song. His mind was racing, and it seemed that the world around him was dead, no sound registering within his mind.

 

**_The winds will greet the sea. Maybe we’ll do the same._ **

 

The skies did not weep.

**Author's Note:**

> So this AU is meant to be that Scrooge adventures on the water because it holds a lot of mysteries. Things'll click together soon, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask, I'll answer them as soon as I can!
> 
> And I'm terribly sorry this is so short.


End file.
